deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hangar 18
Hangar 18 is a secret achievement in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is earned when the player hacks a computer terminal in the hangar of Omega Ranch where they are taken to Panchaea. Overview After rescuing Megan and the rest of the kidnapped scientists from Omega Ranch, Jensen will be left alone in the hangar. While the scientists are being flown out of harm's way, Megan will contact Adam to let him know how to get to Panchaea. Before leaving, the player must hack the terminal or, alternatively enter the password ("trnsprt") to decrypt the Hangar 18 e-mail in order to get this achievement/trophy. From the bottom of the steps, make a left and then another quick left. A box will be covering a little hole in the wall. Move the box, crouch down, enter the room, and hack the computer. In the same room, there is a Cooling System upgrade for the Heavy rifle/Plasma rifle. Hangar 18 E-mail FROM: ENCRYPTED TO: ENCRYPTED SUBJECT: Hangar 18 Dave Two, I just received this communication from Fortress Zero: >CHECK SUM / MESSAGE DIGEST >MD2: 2fefd0d8aceb8aa7cb1667cccc25e0a3 >MD4: af7257aa612ebdd9658eefe4da77faf8 >MD5: c43c7d95234a2693ad35803605cc984e >CRC 8, ccitt, 16, 32 : > >CRYPT (form: $ MD5? $ SALT $ CRYPT): >$1$NecUpKeM$rpnEEZCKTvG6OV.zIRZrM1 >_____(form: SALT2 CRYPT11): >psISLye4MlTTY > >SHA1: 93391f17b9baa6e9d3b4220b09466b64373efc70 >RIPEMD-160: >__2e70e760fb627c055a973345872aae97434e6e52 > >TRANSLATION FOLLOWS > >breaker nine begin >subject witness >prognosis seen too much >site eighteenth hangar >inventory foreign life forms >state suspended cryogenics >risk nominal >solution selective amnesia >bravo kilo actual >end transmission The curtain is failing. Soon they will know too much. I know too much. Dave One Notes *The achievement is named both literally (It is located in the 18th Hangar of Omega Ranch) and as a reference to a 1990 by (Itself a reference to the famous Hangar 18 at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio.) *The user of the terminal is MSTAINE, a reference to Megadeth's lead vocalist, Dave Mustaine. *The sender and recipient of the email are "Dave One" and "Dave Two", a reference to the band's founding members: lead vocalist Dave Mustaine, and bassist Dave Ellefson. *The lines 'state suspended cryogenics' and 'inventory foreign life forms' are almost direct quotes of the song . * The description for the trophy/achievement--"You found and read the secret message.Now you know too much..."--can be interpreted to be a direct quote of the song's chorus: "Possible I've been seen too much / Hangar 18 I know too much." * The string 'psISLye4M1TTY' suggests "the password is Lye4M1TTY", and perhaps in turn a reference to Walter Mitty or a TTY, but the entire header is apparently the verbatim output of pasting the message body into Paul S Chou's now defunct web tool , which was at the time of game development well known in encryption-puzzle sites. Video Trivia *This Easter Egg is very similar to one from the game Fallout 3, which also features an unlockable terminal that references a song by an American heavy metal band. ru:Ангар 18 Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers